Dark Side of the Ninja
by Shadow Koga
Summary: The Series but with my own little twist Quin is my OC
1. Chapter 1

McFist evil lair

"You assured me you'd destroy the ninja!" an evil voice echoed though the halls as the head of a evil presents could be seen in Mcfist office. "But I haven't see him all summer honest." Mcfist said tugging on his color neverously. "Have you seen him, Viceroy?" he asked his assistant. "I haven't seen 'em then again he is a ninja so stealth is kinda his dealio." Viceroy said as Mcfist went up to the head. "We have a plan the second he pokes his little ninja head out of his little ninja hidyhold... BAM!" Mcfist said pouding his robotic left into his right. "THE NINJA WILL BE DESTROYED!" Mcfist proclaimed only to have the head go up in lights "Do not fail me!" The head said as it disappeared.

"You have to be joking." A female voice said comming into the room scarying both McFist and Viceroy. Mcfist looked to see it was a girl dressed in a black shirt with red leafes. "Oh it's just you Quin..." Mcfist said jumping a second time as the phone rang.

"Mr. Mcfist you're wife is on the line."

Mcfist picked up the phone to have his wife tell him that his step son had gotten into trouble at school.

"I'm guessing you want me to do somthing for you?" Quin asked McFist "Yes you can, tell me how am I suppose to run an evil empire when my step son keeps getting in trouble at school?!" McFist exclaimed. "Why should I care about that?" Quin asked with sarcasum in her voice. Making McFist look at her.

"Viceroy just get down to you lab and build me somthing deadly!" Mcfist exclaimed.

Quin raised an eyebrow she had only been apart of this hunt for the so called Ninja of Norrisville for a little time now but so far the interest she had was little infact she didn't really get why she was apart of McFist and that evil floating head's plan.

"I'd say it's time I took things into my own hands." Quin thought with a smirk as she left while McFist and Viceroy still talking.

Norrisville High

it just so happened to be lunch for two students by the names of Howard Weinerman and Randy Cunningham, who was the Ninja!, "Now if I were the ninja were would I be hiding?" Quin thought as she walked though the halls. "Excuse me young lady but shouldn't you be in class?" A teacher asked approaching her. "I'm visting the school you see as of tomorrow it's my first day so I thought I get a look around." Quin said with a smile. The teacher look at her and smiled. "Well that's perfectly fine."

Quin just smiled as there was a huge rush to the cafateria catching the teacher off guard. "Dude did ya hear that?" One of the students asked. "Yeah I did dude its the NINJA!"

"The ninja... my lucky day."

Along with the other students Quin followed entering the cafateria and there he was "The Ninja." Quin thought to herself.

"Hello students tiz I, THE NINJA!" With that students surrounded the table that he was standing on and it just so happened that the table was where Howard was at.

"Finally yes!" Howard said as he got closer "Hey corg it Cunningham the Ninja just showed up!" Howard said and this got Quin's interest. "If that Cunninham guy isn't here then that could mean..." Quin said to herself although Howard heard and looked at her. Okay hold up are you saying Cunningham is the Ninja?" Howard asked. "No I'm not saying that buy don't you think it's kinda ironic that he's not here while the Ninja is here?" Quin asked with interest. "Hmm you do have a point..." He said giving it some thought but then when Howard looked back at where she was standing she was gone. "Okay that's weird..."

"Hey Viceroy the Ninja is at Norrisville high." Quin said escaping the crowded lunchroom "What you mean you found him?" Viceroy asked with interest. "Yeah it wasn't really that hard." Quin said as she hung her cell up and saw that Viceroy's Krackenstine had come. "Viceroy sends the Krackenstein to deal with the Ninja?" Quin asked as she just stood back and watched the monster reek haveck on the lunch room.

"My first Ninja fight? So punken cool!" The Ninja said as he jumped into attack mode. "Hold on did he just say his first ninja fight, okay that confirms who this guy is." Quin thought with interest as she watch him fight the monster. As she watched the fight it was obviouse that this guy didn't have much fight in him as he was getting the beaten. Quin walked over to where Howard was and saw that he was typing on his cell. "Cunningham where are you the Ninja is totally getting powned." Howard said as he typed the words he was saying. "I told you didn't I?" Quin asked. "You again? I don't know who you are but you really think Cunningham is the Ninja?" Howard asked with interest. "I'm just saying if this guy is a friend of yours wouldn't he be here watching this?" Quin asked as the others lost interest in the Ninja who had gone down the halls fighing that monster thing.

The period changed and Howard went back to class waiting for Randy, who sprinted into class and clumsly falling as he reached the desk. "Where have you been?" Howard asked as Randy sat at the desk. "We were suppose to meet the Ninja together but all that happened was a weird girl has been popping up out of no ware but between you and me the Ninja was kinda stinkin it up back there." Howard said making Randy back up. "Oh come on Howard I was… I mean the Ninja was doing his best okay beside its not like there are instrutions for being the ninja…" Just then it hit Randy like a ton of bricks he had the Ninja Nomicon, the source of the the Ninja wisdom, the only problem was it was still at his house. "I need to use the bathroom!" He annouced as he rushed home on his bike as quickly as he could.

"Okay Mr. Cunningham you do that, in the mean time class meet our new student Quin Uchiha." The teacher said as Quin walk into the room with a wave. "No way she's a new student?" Howard said aloud as he reconized her from when the Ninja had appeared.

Next Period

Randy had returned with what he needed and he ran into Howard well actully Howard trip him. "Ah perfect you back have I got some great news." Howard exclaimed at Randy got up. "Sorry Howard but I have to um…" Randy said as he got cut off by Howard.

"No you are going to stick around for this." Howard said as he clung to Randy "It turns out the ninja could beat the monster so he just lock it in a basement stall so I let it out." Howard said with a grin.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Randy asked with a facepalm, how could Howard do something this stupid?

"Yeah now that Ninja's gotta come back and we can see him in action together." He said pointing to both himself and Randy.

Just then a car busted though the wall where Randy and Howard ran to see what had happened and low and behold it was the Krackenstein.

"So you want to think me now, or how should we do this?" Howard asked only getting a angery look from Randy. The both walked out the hole not noticing that they were being followed by Quin "Ninja action courtisy of mwa." Howard said with pride not noticing that Randy had left he did however bumb in Quin, who he thought was a normal student. "Sorry bout that but theres something I gotta take care of." Randy said with a wave as he ran into the boys stall.

"Who's the best friend ever?" Howard asked before seeing Randy had left. "Are you kidding me?" He asked annoyed. "No I'm not kidding you when I told you who the ninja was." Quin said as she stood behind Howard who turned to face her. "Seriously you again, what is it that you want?" Howard asked. "I don't want anyting dude relax can't we just be friends?" Quin asked with a friendly smile.

Howard had doubts about trusting Quin but then again she didn't really seem that bad when he got a good look at her infact she sorta resembled Randy but he couldn't place why. Both Quin and Howard went to where the Ninja was fighting the Krakenstein seeing how The Ninja had successfully had the thing down on his knees that was until the thing had gotten up and was back on full force

"I don't get it?" Randy said aloud. "I'm believeing what else am I suppose to do?" He asked as some words came up and pointed to the sword that he had pulled out. "Oh believe in the weapon… believe in the sword!" He said finally understanding that the sword was the weapon Ninja Nomicon was talking about. "That makes way more sense." He said successfully cutting off the monster's arm.

So the Ninja took on the Monster and easily took him down by slicing him to bits. McFist who was in the crowd of kids couldn't believe that Viceroy's monster didn't take down the ninja. "NO!" McFist exclaimed only to get the attention of some of the students. "I mean No way that was so awsome go Ninja!" McFist said getting thumbs up and slowly backing away.

After the fight

"Hey Howard." Randy said seeing both him and Quin. "Oh ya think I'm some sort of chowder head?" Howard asked with anger in his voice. "I don't know how to answer that. "I know what you've been up to." Howard said pointing his finger at Randy. "You do?" Randy asked with interest. "Yeah you're gone Ninja's here, Ninja's gone you're here and with that help of Quin here I know you're secret man." Howard said with a grin. "Howard listen I wanted to tell you…" Randy said getting cut off by Howard. "Yeah I've figured it all out with my mind… and Quin's help." Randy hugged Howard for a sec before saying. "It's been killing me not being able to tell you."

"So looks like I knew all along." Quin said getting both Howard and Randy's attention. "Yeah… hey wait a second you're that girl I ran into." Randy said stunned to see that a girl was standing next to Howard becaues he himself just realized she was there. "Oh yeah Cunningham this is…" Howard said being cut off by Quin.

"The name's Quin Uchiha."


	2. Chapter 2

Randy looked at her she seemed like someone that he could trust with his secret about being the Ninja at least she looked like she wouldn't go telling everyone that he was the Ninja.

Randy was staring at her by this point and it seemed that he didn't notice.

"Um is he gonna be okay?" Quin asked Howard who walked beside her to see his friend in a trance "Hey Cunninham snap out of it!." He said waving his hand in front of Randy's face. "What? oh sorry bout that... Quin was it?" Randy asked rubbing the back of his neck awarkardly. "Yeah, names Quin Uchiha nice to meet you Randy." Quin said with a smile leading to Randy returning the smile somehow even though even though he just me this girl he like somthing about her.

The bell for end of the school rang

"Okay sorry for ruining what ever this is." Howard said getting the attintion of Randy and Quin. "But school's over, come on Cunninham let's get going." Howard said walking to the entrance of the school. Randy walked to follow Howard then before exiting the building he spotted Quin. "Hey do you wanna join us?" Randy called having Quin walk over to him. "Sure what do you guys usually do after school?" Quin asked with interest. "Nothing special just play Grave Punchers!" Randy said with a smile. Quin laughed at this even though he was kinda her enemy becaues she knew that he was the Ninja that didn't mean that she had to tell McFist right away. "Is that a yes?" Randy asked seeing the smile on Quin's face. Snapping out of her thoughts she walked out the door. "Sure Randy but don't expect me to go easy on ya." She said with a laugh. "Oh its on now!" Randy said returning the laugh and running after her.

Meanwhile across town McFist had returned and was outraged at Viceroy. "What the heck was that? All I ask is for you to release a monster to destroy the Ninja but nothing! All that happened was the Ninja destroying that... that... that..." McFist said with anger that he couldn't finish his sentence. "Krankenstein?" Viceroy asked sarcastically. "Yes that Krankenstein! I mean come on how hard is it to make something so deadly that the Ninja will have his downfall?" McFist asked with his rage easing a little. Viceroy didn't answer him right off then remembering that Quin had went to Norrisville High school where she had informed Viceroy that the Ninja had appeared. "Ya know Quin might be able to despose of the Ninja."

Hearing this McFist turn to face Viceroy. "Really Quin know's where the Ninja is?" He asked with interest. "Well I wouldn't say that but if she is enrolling in that high school then maybe she'll in time make friends with who ever the Ninja is and then..." Viceroy said getting cutoff by McFist. "BAM that Ninja is taken out once and for all!"


	3. Chapter 3

A little time had past seeing that Quin was now spending time at Randy's place and beating both Randy and Howard at Grave Punchers. "What the juice? come on Quin that's just cheating." Howard complained as Quin beat him again. "How's it cheating? I'm just good at games like this." Quin said with a grin. "Yeah whatever..." Howard said with a dissapointed look.

"You know it could be worse." Randy said with a grin. "Yeah like how?" Howard asked. "Well you could be playing on regular mode and could still be losing." Randy said laughing at Howard. "Thanks alot Cunningham."

Checking the time on her cell she saw that it was almost ten. "Great I still gotta report to McFist." Quin thought as she was about to walk out of Randy's room. "Hey Qun where are you going? Thought you and me where going next?" Randy asked. Quin stopped and looked at Randy. "Sorry but I gotta go my parents are probbaly wondering where I am." Quin said as she walked out of his room and out to the front seeing Randy following her as she walked away from the house made her a little curious.

"You know I can see you following." Quin said aloud making Randy stop in his tracks. "Yeah sorry bout that I just got a question to ask you." Randy said walking up to face her. "Yeah what is it?" Quin asked. "How did you know I was the Ninja?" Randy asked with caution. Quin stood there looking Randy in the eye sure she had a smile on her face but that could be read as somthing completely different. "How I knew you where the Ninja is becaues I..." Quin said as she stopped mid sentence. "What the juice am I doing? I can't tell this Randy Cunninham the Ninja who I really am." Quin thought as she put her hand into her pocket and taking out a ninja flash bomb. "Sorry Cunningham but you're gonna have to wait on that answer." Quin said using the flash bomb to make a getaway stunning Randy.

"What the Quin Uchiha is a Ninja?! What the Juice?" Randy asked running back to his place seeing Howard still in his room playing Grave Punchers. "Hey man where have you been I beat your highscore." Howard said as he didn't know what had happened. "What that's great Howard but I got bigger problems right now." Randy said as he got the Ninja Nomicon. "Wait what do you mean bigger problems?" Howard asked with interest. "Quin's a ninja!" Randy exclaimed getting a look of surprise from Howard. "Wait you mean that girl who came with us to play Grave Punchers? Dude just causes she beat us doesn't mean that she's..." Howard was cut off by Randy. "Playing Grave Punchers with us wasn't what I meant Howard it was when I caught up to her when she was leaving my place that it seemed like she had changed." He told Howard. "Changed by how?" Howard asked. "I really can't explain it..." Randy said as he was sucked into the Ninja Nomicon

There are two side to The Ninja: Light and Dark.


	4. Chapter 4

Quin walked to McFist building entering the building she went to the elevator up to mcFist office. Okay what was she goona tell him? That she knew Randy was the Ninja that he and the soracor where after? Forget that shew as going to see thigns her way up to a point. "wonderful for you to join us Quin." McFist said seeing her walking into the room. "So tell me who the Ninja is I've been dying to know." McFist said with the last three words with evil. "Oh yeah the reason I went to he school... nope sorry don't know." Quin said looking him straight in the yey. "What! you mean to tell me that you didn't find hm?" McFist asked outraged. "Hey don't blame me I don't always capture my prey besides why can't viceroy just make another monster?" Quin suggested. "Of course!"

With that Quin left she knew McFist was satisfied but only she knew who the Ninja was: Randy Cunningham.

Back at randy's place. "Two sides of the Ninja: Dark and Light. I don't get it." Randy said as he put the Nomicon on his desk. "That's all the book told you? Man I knew that girl was bad and this proves it." Howard said. "What Quin? no... okay maybe but still..." Randy said as he thought on what the Nomicon had showed him. "will if it where me that where the Ninja I'd just foreget about the girl I mean she oviously just wanted inside information." Howard said as if he knew the truth.

A smileformed on Randy's face and with confidence he turned to fsce Howard. "Alright next one who wins gets to be right." Randy said snatching up his controller. "What... oh you are so on Cunningham." Howard said as the two played Grave Punchers with controller in hand.

In the end of course Randy was the one that won.

Next day just happen to be a school day and with both Randy and Howard falling asleep playing that only meant one thing: They wher goting to be late. "Wait...what..." Randy said being the first to wake looking at this clock to see itwas nine thirty meaning that both he and Howard where two hours late. "howard wake up." Randy said shaking him. "Mh five more minutes mom..." Hoard said ion his sleep. "dude Howard its me Randy and at this rate where gonna be in big trouble if we don't get to school like soon?" Randy said as he shooki his friend awake.

"So did I win?" Howard asked with a grin. "Not sayin buddy." Randy told him as he got up and brushed himself off for school. Howard was still sitting on the floor facing the screen. "come on we can play after school." Randys said making Hoard follow him as the two made their way to school.

Meanwhile at School the teacher had started class and was in the middle of calling roll. "Quin Uchiha here, Julien here, Howard Weinerman... Randy Cunningham..." As the teacherf said there names the two came running to there seats. "No need to mark us abscent." Randy exclaimed as he took his seat he noticed Quin.

"So she didn't leave." Randy thought aas he focased on what the lesson was but really what was more on his mind was why Quin had ran away like that from him last night with those flash bombs even though he had just met the day before Randy did consdiedre her a friend. It seemed that Randy was lost in thought as Howard shook him. "Hey come on Cunningham fisrt period's over."

As Randy and Hoard walked to second period Randy saw Quin walking to the same class he decided to walk over to her thinking Howard would understand. "Hey QUin what was up about last night?" Randy asked placing a hand on her should. Quin loked at him "I told you my folks where gonna worry." Quin said althought it was a lie. The halls had almost cleared. "Don't you think we should be getting to class?" QUinsaid walking away from Randy.

She walked into class with Randy following althought it didn't last as his thoughts alawys went back to Quin.

"Come on I gotta snap out of this it was just a coincidence that Quin used a Ninja tool and waht ever the Nomicon meant about a Ninja have a Light and Dark side I'm sure it has nothing to do with Quin right?" Randy thought as he tried to convince himself that what ever the Nomicon meant didn't have anything to do with Quin but he was far from the truth.


	5. Chapter 5

"Come on I gotta snap out of this it was just a coincidence that Quin used a Ninja tool and waht ever the Nomicon meant about a Ninja have a Light and Dark side I'm sure it has nothing to do with Quin right?" Randy thought as he tried to convince himself that what ever the Nomicon meant didn't have anything to do with Quin but he was far from the truth.

After the that period Randy met up with Howard, who noticed somthing wrong with his friend. "Dude are you still thinking about Quin?" Howard asked Randy. "Well I... Uh..." Randy said embaressed by the fact that Howard could read him so easily. "Come on Cunningham get over her if she really liked you don't you think she wouldn't have just ran out like that last night?" Howard asked as the two walked down the hallway where Randy saw Quin standing at the entrance. "I gotta talk to her." Randy said walking over to her. "Here we go again." Howard said as he walked over to the two.

"Hey Quin about last night..." Randy said as he approached her. "Yeah what about last night? Oh let me guess you're mad becaues I beat you two at Grave Punchers that it?" Quin asked not acting like she remembered anything other then that. "No you know what I mean are you a Ninja or not?" Randy asked with slight anger in his voice Quin only looked at him. Howard was the only one who noticed some people where staring at them. "Um Cunningham you want to take this out side? people are starting to stare." Howard advised.

Randy didn't answer it was clear that he wanted to know the truth about Quin. "He's right you know." Quin said with the same tone as last night. "There it is again that strange feeling." Randy thought. "Yeah let's go outside and talk." Randy said as both he and Howard followed Quin outside.

Quin grinned as she turned to face the two. "So Randy what did you wanna talk about?" Quin asked with a friendly smile. "What the juice it's like she has too personalites." Randy thought even though he did concider her a friend he wanted to know if he could trust his secret of being the Ninja with her. "Are you a Ninja?" Randy asked sternly. Quin looked at him and thought about it sure she could tell him her secret and the fact that she was working along side McFist. "Great guess I have no other choice..." Quin thought with a sigh.

"Listen Randy you're a nice guy and I hope that we can be friends but before that can happen I suppose I should tell you that like you or secretly like you I am a Ninja." Quin said with slight defeat. After hearing this Randy let out a sigh of relief maybe it was just his imagination about last night but still somthing about how she sound was off. "So honking bruce if you are a Ninja that mean the two of us can fight along side." Randy said with a smile hoping for the best. Quin rub the back of her neck. "See about that I'm..." Before Quin could finish that one of the Viceroy's monsters showed up.

"Gonna have to put that on hold." Howard said pointing to the huge robo ape.

Randy went into Ninja mode and began fighing the robo monster not knowing that McFist was watching from a video cam that was on the monster.

**McFist evil lair**

"We've got him now!" McFist exclaimed watching the feed. "You said that last time and look what happened then." Viceroy commented. "Why should I care about that..." McFist said seeing somone else fighing along side the Ninja. "WHAT! Viceroy is that one of yours?" McFist asked pointing to the hooded fighter. "Hm looks like the Ninja has an ally."

**Norrisville High**

Randy couldn't believe that he was actually fighing with another Ninja. "This is so bruce!" He said slashing at the ape as Quin though shurikens at the ape's feet causing him to fall over. "Go for it Ninja!" She yelled as Randy struck the final blow.

The students cheered as the two defeated the ape. "That was the coolest Ninja fight ever!" One comment. "Yeah it was hey wait does this mean there are two Ninja's now?" One asked as the saw Quin.

After the excitment had died down Randy and Quin joined Howard. "The two of you where so bruce together!" Howard said high fiving Randy. "Yeah we were, so Quin does this mean that we're offically a Ninja team?" Randy asked totally forgetting about last night who cares if she was a little strange if she could fight like that then she was diffiently someone Randy could count on. "um..." Quin thought on this she did have her own plans for the Ninja but she had to admit it was pretty fun fighting along side him. "Yeah I will after all the two of us make a awsome team." Quin said with a smile.

"Yeah we brucen do!" Randy said as he hive fived both Howard and Quin.


	6. Chapter 6

"I don't believe this! How can there be two Ninjas?" McFist asked with anger. "I don't know but maybe Quin knows somthin about second one." Viceroy suggested. Mcfist raised a eyebrow at this. Yes possibly after all she hadn't reported in with them since then. "You know Viceroy I think you're onto something." McFist said with a slight evil in his voice as he looked at the screen that was paused on two Ninjas.

Later that same day Randy, Howard, and Quin where walking back to Randy's.

"How did you become a Ninja Quin?" Randy asked with curiousity with Howard pulling at him. "Dude are you sure you guys shoul be talking about the N-I-N-J…" Howard asked before being cut off by Randy. "Howard relax its not like anyones listening in on us or anything." Randy said looking back at Quin. "Now that you mention it I really don't remember." Quin said as she continue walking. Randy looked at, how could she not remember about how she became a Ninja? After all he knew clearly as day as to how he became a Ninja and that was by: having the Ninja mask left in his room in a box with a note saying that he was the Ninja.

Quin thought on this and looked at Randy as she walked seeing him going on about how totally awsome being the Ninja was. "How am I supposed to tell him now…?" Quin thought as she continued walking but was almost in a trance.

"It doesn't matter how you became a Ninja I just think it's the cheese that you decided to team up with me: the Ninja!" Randy said with a smile as he walked towards his place with Howard following.

As Quin walked to catch up with the two she felt the amulet she wore starting to glow. Dropping to her knees she started coughing. "If you had taken the Ninja to McFist in the first place none of this would be happening." Quin thought to herself as she felt the amulet glow brighter.

Quin could only stay there on her knees.

Randy and Howard weren't that far away as Randy turn to see Quin down on her knees. "What the juice, Quin?" Randy said as he went back to her leaving Howard watching. "Guess I'll see you two at you're place then Cunningham." Howard said as he walked on to Randy's house.

As Randy made his way to Quin's side he felt the same feeling just like last night. Randy approached her with caution. "Please… take… of the amulet." Quin managed to say. With this Randy came closer and knelt by her. "What amulet I don't see…" Randy thought as he saw the chain that was exposed at the back of her neck. Randy undid the change having the amulet fall to the ground.

Quin snapped out of the trance not noticing Randy was still knelt beside her. "Are you alright Quin?" Randy asked with concern. Quin looked back at him and then stood up and began walking only to stumble. "Hey wait what about your amulet?" Randy asked as he picked up the amulet and walked beside her. "Can you hang on to it for me?" Quin asked with a smile that made Randy return. "Yeah of course I will." Randy said as he put the amulet in his backpack.

Quin and Randy stood there for a second this time Randy felt something but it wasn't the feeling like last night, no it was something more. "Not that I don't like this but don't you think we should go join Howard at your place?" Quin asked with a small blush having Randy return it with a smile. "Yeah we should.

After this both Randy and Quin made there way to his place.


	7. Chapter 7

Randy and Quin made walked up to his front door. "Thanks... again Randy." Quin said with a smile. "No problem Quin." Randy said as he opened the door hearing the sound of Howard playing Gravepunchers. "Guess he couldn't wait huh?" Randy asked with a laugh as he and Quin went to his room to join Howard.

McFist evil lair

"You know and this could just be me but I think Quin might now somthin about that second Ninja." Viceroy said looking at the moniter one last time. "What are you getting at?" McFist asked with interest. "Well for one thing she isn't on the video screen like before and then once the monster is destroy she suddenly appears again." Viceroy said having McFist looking at at the screen with a smirk on his face. "So there's more to you, Quin, so much more." McFist thought evily.

Randy's place

"What took you two so long to get here?" Howard asked playing agaisnt Randy on versus mode. "Ninja stuff." Randy said trying to hide the fact that he felt something was different ever since he found out Quin had that amulet around her neck. "How could it have been Ninja stuff when you're not even at school?" Howard asked not believing what Randy was telling him.

The two of them had only known Quin for three days and it would seem that Randy like her with each passing seconds. "Yeah what ever you say Cunningham." Howard said noticing that he had been beating by Randy. "Wha…? What no way!" Howard said with anger in his voice. "You know if you didn't talk so much maybe you could win against me one of these days." Randy said with a grin.

As the two of them where talking about another match Quin silent made her way out of the room and out the house. "It was nice for those two to let me hang out with them." Quin thought with a smile as she walked to see a nearby park. "I just need figure things out." Quin said as she went ove the swings. Quin sat down on one of the swings thinking over how Randy was the Ninja and the fact that she herself had shown him that she was a Ninja herself. Quin felt her phone vibrating in her pocket she took it out to see it was a message from McFist. "I just went to his office and from how things are going it may not work with me capturing the Ninja." Quin thought as she put her phone back into her pocket and standing from the swing.

Back at Randy's both Howard and Randy where finishing a game when Randy turned to find Quin was gone. "That's weird she left without saying anything." He said aloud getting Howard's attention. "Again with the disappering dude I told you she was trouble." Howard told him as he returned to the game. "Howad just caues Quin disappears a lot doesn't mean she's trouble." Randy remarked as he he stood up and took his backpack and went out of his room. Howard saw this and followed him.

"Come on Cunningham it's cool that you like her and all but chasing after her?" Howard said as he caught up with his friend. "I'm not chasing her I'm just worried that's all." Randy told Howard as he turned to face him. "Worried? Cunningham you just met the girl three days ago what could you possible have to worry about her for?" Howard asked. Randy took his backpack off his shoulder and took out Quin's amulet to show Howard surprisingly now the amulet was glowing like the Nomicon did but this was a different glow more evil then anything. "Where the juice did you get something like that?" Howard asked terrified a little. "Quin had it around her neck she asked me to take it off for her almost as if she couldn't herself." Randy told Howard as he put the amulet back in his backpack and started walking again wanting to know the reason she left without saying anything.

"What the Juice is going on with you Quin?"


End file.
